


I Mustache If You Love Me

by SolemnVow



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/pseuds/SolemnVow
Summary: Alois and Rene get ready for a Halloween Party and Alois has a terrible surprise, a trick instead of a treat, for Rene.
Relationships: Alois/Rene, OC/OC, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, medic/spy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: dontneedavalentine2021





	I Mustache If You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_Renoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/gifts).



> Written for dontneedadispenser's Valentine's Day Week for the prompt hurt/comfort, unrequited. It's loosely related. Nothing says romance like Halloween.
> 
> I'm not sorry

Alois was so focused on tying his bowtie that he didn't notice René entering their bedroom.

"Take that off!" 

Alois jumped and glanced up, looking past his reflection toward his scowling husband.

"What, the suit?" René rolled his eyes.

"No, the ugly mustache! I thought I had gotten rid of it…" René grumbled, finally approaching Alois, intent on ripping the offensive fuzz off of his face. Alois leaned back and grinned.

"But does that not complete the look? Gomez wears the mustache."

"Yes, and it looks hideous. Take it off." René pouted as Alois wrapped his arms around him.

"Perhaps if you say please?" Alois smiled and leaned in to kiss René. René scoffed and shoved a hand into Alois's face.

"There's no way I'm kissing you with that on! Aha!" He cried out in triumph, clutching the torn off mustache.

"Ouch! That hurt, Liebe…" Alois rubbed his upper lip with a frown.

"It's what you deserve. Ruining the look. There, now you're handsome." René smiled and pressed a kiss to Alois's cheek.

"And you're cruel." Alois whined, but returned the kiss. "It was just some fun. I would've taken it off." René laughed.

"Knowing you, no you wouldn't! Have to destroy my attempts at cleaning you up with something, huh?"

"Oh, but how could I ever compare to you, Liebe? Irresistible without effort." He purred, pressing kisses along René’s neck. René blushed and tried to push Alois away, but Alois only tightened his grip.

"S-shut up…"

"That dress looks good on you. I see you added some jewels." Alois picked at the gold chains that were draped around René’s waist. "Should've guessed it was more to show off." His hand moved to caress René’s ass before pulling his leg up to wrap around his waist. René clung to Alois's shoulders for support.

"And what if I wanted to show off?" René sniffed dismissively, still enthralled by Alois's affection. Alois hummed and kissed the exposed dip of René’s collarbone, causing René to shiver.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me wanting to have a little taste first. Destroy plans to tease me all night?" He pulled René closer, letting their arousals brush against each other. René moaned and buried his face into the crook of Alois's neck. 

"Fine!" He huffed. "As long as you don't leave any marks!" Alois grinned and swiftly picked René up. René yelped and clung to him, his nails digging into Alois's back.

"No marks. For now." Alois looked up at René with an almost feral grin, causing René’s blush to darken as his cock twitched at the promise. 

In five steps, Alois made it to their bed and none too gently threw René upon it. René didn't have too long to adjust before Alois was upon him, pressing light kisses wherever he could reach while blindly trying to find the back zipper. Alois growled as the zipper caught on the fabric.

"Careful!" René hissed. "This wasn't cheap! You have to be gentle!" 

"If the zipper can break so easily, you should get your money back! What's wrong with a lace up? You can hardly break that!"

"Doesn't matter now! Just… take off your suit, you impatient ass!" René reached behind to carefully zip down his dress while Alois stuck out his tongue.

"If you didn't want me to tear it off of you, then you should've taken the clasps into account." Alois quickly shucked off his jacket, bowtie, and waistcoat before helping René wiggle out of his dress. Once free, Alois wasted no time kissing the "safe" areas to leave marks. René’s protests of the treatment of his dress died with a moan. He buried his fingers into Alois's hair.

"Don't tease, amour! Save it for after the party." Alois looked up at René and smiled.

"Oh, I don't intend to tease… cara mia." His eyes twinkled with mischief as the Italian rolled inelegantly off of his tongue. René’s eyes narrowed. He grabbed Alois's jaw and pulled his face up to his. 

"No tricks, amour." He pulled Alois in for a searing kiss.

"Just a treat." Alois gasped as he pulled away to continue what he had planned. Still, he couldn't resist kissing and nibbling down René’s chest until he reached the elastic of René’s underwear. Keeping eye contact, Alois grasped the elastic with his teeth and slowly pulled down. 

Once René’s cock was free, he wasted no time giving his cock a slow lick with the flat of his tongue. His thumbs massaged the jut of René’s hips as he took in René’s moans. With a final hum and a smoldering look, he took René’s cock down his throat. René let out a shout at the sudden sensation and gripped Alois's hair tightly. 

Alois moaned at the sharp pain, his eyes closing with pleasure. As René gasped, he slowly bobbed his head, alternating between licking or kissing the head with every pass. René’s hips bucked as his back arched.

"A-Alois!" He cried out, his eyes rolling back in bliss. Alois hummed around his cock. René lost himself in the wonderful sensations for a heavenly moment. He opened his eyes and moved to pull Alois off of his cock to perhaps beg for a quick fuck since it's not as if he hadn't planned for it, when he saw it. With a disgusted cry, he scrambled away from Alois. 

"Liebe, what's wrong?" Alois's brow furrowed with concern, though René saw the errant twitch of a laugh. Arousal gone, René pulled up his underwear and scurried off of the bed.

"Don't give me that!" He screeched, furthering his retreat into their bathroom. "Did you seriously have another one in your pocket?!" Alois couldn't help himself and laughed.

"It completes the look, Liebe! Come on, you can wear makeup to complete the look, but I can't have the mustache?"

"No! My makeup is elegant and- and dashing! That awful mustache doesn't look right on you at all!" 

"Well, yes, you look wonderful, schatz. Breathtaking as always, but the makeup is an awful texture. You've powdered down to your collar!" Alois got off the bed and stalked towards the bathroom. With a shriek, René slammed the door shut and locked it.

"No! I refuse! Not until you take that awful thing off!"

"Liebe, don't be this way," Alois crooned from the other side of the door. "You have to admit that it was funny. Your face as you looked down!” He barked out a laugh. “I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! Please come out, Liebe. We still have the party to go to…" René huffed and sighed before yanking the door open. Alois quickly grabbed onto the doorframe to avoid falling over.

"Fine. But I will get you back for this." He growled, poking Alois in the chest. Alois shivered.

“I expect nothing less, Liebe.” He murmured as he helped René back into his costume, looking forward to the treat after their tricks.


End file.
